A significant portion of unwanted interference entering a CATV system is let in by loose connectors within a subscriber's home. Standard threaded F-connectors often are not fully tightened because the number of full turns necessary for full tightening are more than are practical to turn by hand. Commercially available push-on type connectors are not an adequate substitute because they often do not have enough retention force to remain securely in place.